1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool handle, and more particularly to a tool handle for coupling to various tool members and for driving the tool members and capable of being rotated or driven by the other driving tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool handles comprise a hand grip body or member, and a blade or tool stem or tool shank solidly secured to the hand grip member or extended from the hand grip member for coupling to various tool members and for driving the tool members.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,536 to Bandera et al. discloses one of the typical screwdriver handgrips also comprising a blade solidly secured to the hand grip member for coupling to various tool members and for driving the tool members.
However, the hand grip member may only be used to rotate or to drive or to operate the blade, but may not be rotated or driven by the other driving tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,246 to Elliston discloses another typical screwdriver hand tool comprising a hand grip body or member having a channel formed therein for detachably or changeably receiving a tool member and for allowing the tool member to be removed or disengaged from the hand grip member and to be changed to different tool members or the like.
However, similarly, the hand grip member may only be used to rotate or to drive or to operate the tool member, but may not be rotated or driven by the other driving tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hand grip members for tools.